


With You

by Butterfly_girl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_girl/pseuds/Butterfly_girl
Summary: Noctis wakes up confused and with no memory of where he is or what has happened to him.  A kiss is all it takes to help him remember.





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt. This is my first time writing Lunoct but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The sun felt warm on his face when he awoke, the soft, dawn rays brushing against his cheeks as he opened his eyes. He stretched out a hand, running his fingers through the unfamiliar texture of the ground he lay upon. What had happened? Where was he? A whirlpool of thoughts swirled through his mind but, try as he might, he couldn’t grasp hold of any of them and they quickly drifted away like petals in the wind. A fragment of a fractured memory, something unpleasant and painful and undeniably sad, was momentarily left behind, and he was glad when that, too, was swept away. As his mind began to empty, he found himself in a strange state of tranquil relaxation, as if he was weightless and floating, completely detached from the pain and sorrow that he somehow knew was part of his past. 

“Noctis…”

A voice, sweet and gentle, danced towards his ears like the notes of a joyful melody, and he opened his eyes, blinking several times as he squinted into the morning brightness.  The ground was carpeted by a blanket of blue flowers, their colour so vivid that each petal seemed to emit a cobalt haze to mask the rest of his surroundings.  He plucked one of the flowers and drew it towards him, holding it up so the fragile, delicate petals glimmered in the light.  The scent, mild and sweet in flavour, reminded him of something, but the memory was blurred as though it was hidden behind a curtain and shielded from view.  

“You remember these flowers, don’t you Noctis?”  The voice spoke again, growing more and more familiar with each word.  It was a voice he knew so well and yet, for some reason, he couldn’t remember who it belonged to.

“I…I’m not sure,” he muttered, lifting a single flower towards his nose and drinking in its scent.  “I don’t remember.  Do I…do I know you?”  He sat up, forcing his eyes to focus on the face that smiled down at him through the shimmering haze.  

There was a giggle, lighthearted and child-like, the sound like a brook as it trickled merrily through a well-lit wood.  

“Of course you know me, Noctis.”  A hand reached out towards him and he took hold of it, the pale skin soft and smooth beneath his fingertips.  Climbing to his feet, he found himself face to face with a girl, blonde hair falling loosely around her shoulders to frame her beautiful, elf-like features.  But it was the eyes- kind and tender, with a sadness behind them that made him want to wrap his arms around her and hold her close- that caused his memories to come flooding back.

“Luna,” he breathed, the mere sound of her name like music to his ears.  He ran his fingertips tenderly down the side of her face, scarcely allowing himself to believe what he was seeing.  Luna was here.  She was alive.  And they were together, just as they had always believed they would be.  

“Yes, Noctis.”  She smiled, her ice-blue eyes twinkling like the brightest stars in the darkest sky.  “You remember now…”

“How could I ever forget you,” he murmured, his fingers lingering over the warm, slightly flushed skin of her cheek before lacing into the soft strands of hair behind her ear and guiding her head towards him.  “I’m so glad you’re here.  I thought…I thought I’d lost you.”  He rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes, their mouths so close that he could feel her breath against his lips like the flutter of butterfly wings just glancing the surface of his skin.

“I, too, am grateful you found your way here to me.  A chance to see you again…”  Her words were tainted with a sadness he didn’t understand and, as she draped her arms around his neck and pressed her face against his, he felt her cheeks damp with tears.

“Luna,” he began, the words catching at the back of his throat as he gazed at her.  Her soft lips were still stretched into a smile, but it was one that no longer reached her eyes, which were now dark and clouded and lit with sadness.  His heart felt heavy and he looked away, his own eyes burning with tears as she reached across to place the palm of her hand over his heart, her fingers grasping the material of his shirt as though she thought doing so would keep him there forever. “Luna…I will always find a way to be with you.  You never need to worry about that.”

Her hand released its grip on his shirt and drifted back down to her side. “Noctis,” she sighed, “I fear our time together is coming to an end, in this life at least.  I must leave you soon, my love.”

“But why?”

“I have fulfilled my calling.”  She brushed his hair away from his eyes before wrapping her arms, once again, around his shoulders.  “And now you must fulfil yours.”  

She leant in and allowed her lips to dust over his in the briefest of kisses, her breaths shaky and shallow as she pressed up against him.  Unable to contain himself anymore, he took her head in his hands and pulled her into a fiery and passionate kiss, his fingers intertwining with strands of long, blonde hair which weaved their way around his knuckles and locked them together.  Finding the streaks of salty tears that still ran down her cheeks, he dropped delicate kisses along each one as if believing that love alone was enough to cure her pain.  

“Noctis,” she whispered slowly as they pulled apart, drawing out each letter as if to savour them.  He smiled softly, his heart fluttering at the sound of her voice, untangling his fingers from her hair and moving his hands to clasp the sides of her face.  

She pressed her lips to his once more, this time with such passion that all the wind was nearly knocked from his lungs.  He hardly had a moment to relax before her tongue traced the seam of his lips, delving inside his mouth and leaving a taste that he wished could last forever.  Her fingers drifted up and down his spine and he shivered in pleasure as he leant into her touch, holding back the sigh of ecstasy that was building up inside him.

All too quickly they pulled apart for what he knew was the final time and she turned away, the blue carpet underneath his feet dulling and fading even before he had managed to catch his breath.

“I don’t want you to go!” he cried, stretching out an arm in front of him to catch desperately at the hem of her dress, but already the memory was fading and he knew she would soon be gone.

“But I must,” she whispered, her lips brushing over his one last time, the touch so light that he wasn’t sure it was real.  “Be strong, my dear Noctis, my king…”

And with those final words he was alone again, curled up in the crisp, cotton sheets of the hospital bed with only his memories to keep him company.  Uncurling his fist, he allowed four perfect sylleblossom petals to pirouette down onto the bed, proof that this had been far more than just a dream.  He ran his tongue over his lips, still warm and swollen and slightly damp from tears, before taking a deep breath.  He smiled to himself.  Her scent.  It was still there, clinging to his hair and clothing.  She had given him the courage to do what needed to be done.  It was time for him to be strong.  It was time for him to be a king.


End file.
